


A Free Green Tea Tofu Lunch

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Advice Giving, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Akashi Seijuurou, Jealousy, M/M, Mayuzumi Is Over Everything, Oblivious Furihata Kouki, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, Sickening Sweet Couple, akafuri - Freeform, love advice, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro finds himself in a restaurant, eating across from his former captain, Akashi Seijuurou. He would be more alarmed by this situation if he hadn't already been used to it by now. Oh well, at least he got a free meal out of it.





	A Free Green Tea Tofu Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> For those who missed the notes in my last story, the original written draft for this story got tragically deleted- and just when I was almost done with it too! But...I am a super stubborn person. If something doesn't go my way, then I'll just find a way to make it happen anyway. Also, with the amazing encouragement from all my readers, I decided to follow your suggestions of taking a SHORT break from this series, my iPad and the internet to clear my mind a bit. So two days after, I felt much better and finally decided to rewrite this story again- it was just too important for the overall storyline for me to just skip or half-ass this. So I switched things around...and even though this isn't exactly what I had written the first time....I think this rewrite is kinda better- it's cleaner and the story flows better. Anyway, I'm just glad that I got this done (for the second time) and now I can just post this bastard and move on to the next story~ (*￣0￣)θ～♪ 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Senpai, may I ask you about something?"

Mayuzumi sighed as he took a bite of his tofu. This time, he had ordered the same dish as the redhead- green tea and tamarind marinated tofu with vegetables. 

Mm...for something as bland as tofu, the marinade made it taste really good. There was a sour and bitter taste to it that the beta really liked. And the vegetables were nice too, although the red pepper was a tad bit undercooked.

But it's not like he would ever tell any of his musings to the redhead.

Yes, Mayuzumi was currently sitting in a restaurant eating together with the one and only Akashi Seijuurou.

What the hell was with his life and how did it go so wrong?

Being born as the only son of an anesthesiologist and a finance manager, Mayuzumi's family was well off in terms of money. But the beta had always looked down on the type of kids who rode their parents coattails and lived off their mommy and daddy's money.

That's why, at a very young age Mayuzumi made it known that he would not be the same as those stuck-up brats. He will work for what he gets and he will become an editor in a publishing company one day.

His parents were just happy that their usually nonchalant son was ambitious about something and actually wanted to make something of himself. So they fully supported this decision.

The only thing the family argued about was where the silver-haired boy would attend for college.

His parents wanted him to go to University of Tokyo, the number one top ranked university in Japan. And it was even up there with the rest of the international schools.

Mayuzumi on the other hand, wanted to go to Hosei University. This was because Hosei was also one of the country's top schools and even though U-Tokyo was ranked number 1, the beta was sure that the school would be overpopulated with a lot of know-it-alls. 

Also, the beta overheard some of his classmates talking about attending U-Tokyo during homeroom. Well, the beta didn't really have anything against his classmates, but he really didn't want to be forced to having to interact with any of them for an additional four years- which he just knew they would try to get all buddy-buddy with him if he had attended there.

But what sealed the deal for him was that Hosei was located right near Jinbocho, which was a town with a bookish atmosphere. It was known as a bookworm's heaven, hosting streets of used bookstores and publishing houses. And there was also a lot of cafes and curry houses where Mayuzumi could stay at and enjoy an affordable meal while cuddled up with a good light novel.

So when the new school year rolled by, Mayuzumi Chihiro once again became a first year student, taking up the course of Japanese Literature....at Hosei University.

While his parents insisted to pay for his tuition and rent, Mayuzumi decided to take up a part-time job in order to pay for his food and living expenses.

From there, everything seemed to be going on track for the silver-haired beta. He was well on his way to living his dream life of complete normalcy and mediocracy. 

And then one day, a redheaded alpha of the name of Akashi Seijuurou, walked into his life once more.

Well, actually the redhead had walked into the cafe he was part-timing in, but when Seijuurou had noticed that he worked there, the beta was horrified when the other decided to return to the cafe every two weeks so he could visit the beta often.

When Mayuzumi had graduated from Rakuzan, he had let everything go and made sure to leave no ties or connections behind him. Even though he had to admit that his final year in Rakuzan had been...not boring, almost fun if Mayuzumi could admit it to himself....but alas, it kept him away from the plain and simple life he had yearned for. So he was fine with leaving everything and everyone behind him- including those erratic kings, Kuroko Tetsuya, and his mentally unstable captain, Akashi Seijuurou.

Look, he had nothing against Seijuurou personally. 

It's just that Mayuzumi really couldn't stand 98% of the world's population- especially people that constantly tried to badger and cling onto him.

And yes, he considered what the redhead was doing to him to be exactly like a leech clinging onto his prey and sucking the life out of poor Mayuzumi. 

The brat just wouldn't leave him alone!

But...maybe it was all Mayuzumi's fault in the first place? 

When the heir had first visited his cafe, he had asked Mayuzumi if he would like to have a bite to eat with him at a restaurant he knew. Mayuzumi KNEW he should have declined that offer. Because really, hanging out with Akashi Seijuurou would lead to nothing but headaches for him in the future.

But when the words 'free wagyu beef' was mentioned....well, could anyone really blame Mayuzumi for taking up the offer?

Damn the glutton human nature. It truly is a sin.

And also damn to his manager- she had given into Seijuurou's request of giving the beta an early break. That woman was too old for the heir anyway!

So after that first meeting, the beta somehow found himself being visited every two weeks by Seijuurou and together they would go out to a different or sometimes the same restaurant (if it was really good) to eat a meal. It was on the redhead's tab, of course.

Again, damn the glutton human nature.

During these 'meetings' Mayuzumi learned a few things about the heir that he really had no interest in learning about in the first place.

For one thing, he learned that the heir was a human of habit for many things, like food for example. Whenever he visited the cafe, Seijuurou would always order a medium drink with a small size dessert. His drink would always be a double-shot espresso or a cup of earl grey tea. For his side, it would either be a soufflé cheesecake or a sea-salt dark chocolate tart. When they went to a restaurant, whether he was still full from his cafe order or it was just the way he ate, the alpha would always order something light- mostly something Japanese or tofu. With miso soup on the side, always. 

And the heir obviously had a habit of meeting up with him on time, every time, never missing a day. 

Even now, it was summer (though it was raining today) and school was currently out. But still, the heir continued to make his routine meetings with him. 

Wasn't he supposed to be vacationing at the Bahamas with his mate or something?

Mayuzumi sighed.

Another thing that the beta learned was that Akashi Seijuurou was completely mentally unstable.

Actually, this really wasn't anything new to Mayuzumi. After the alpha's mental breakdown during their last game together, the beta figured that there was definitely a screw loose somewhere in Seijuurou's mind.

When Seijuurou had actually confided in him that he had suffered from a screwed up family, a screwed up past with those basketball freaks and suffered with a case of dissociative identity disorder...well, Mayuzumi's first thought was that he wondered if the other saw him as a type of psychiatrist or something. Because the heir had a tendency to ask his advice on ALOT of things like stuff that happened in his love life or life in general for some god-forsaken reason that Mayuzumi was afraid to ask why.

Seijuurou had told him during their fifth or sixth meeting about his illness, telling him that he has seeked professional help and does have a psychiatrist that he visits once a week. With the therapy sessions, support from his loved ones and psych meds that he takes each day, Seijuurou managed to keep his mental and emotional illnesses under control. 

And with the great help of his bond mate, Seijuurou managed to fix the bridges with his father and his friends. Even his life as a whole had improved, million-fold.

After learning all that, Mayuzumi's first thought was about whether he should start charging the redhead for what he sometimes considered these meetings as 'sessions'. Just saying.

Finally, the most important thing that the beta had learned about Akashi Seijuurou was that the heir was bonded to one Furihata Kouki, a male omega and the only person who was important to Seijuurou as breathing was.

Mayuzumi's not sure how everyone else saw this new, deep-in-love Akashi Seijuurou, but he's pretty sure it's different from what he saw in the redhead.

Because for him...there was something quite dark about the heir.

Well, not dark like the alpha was actually a secret yakuza boss or an ex-convict (though Mayuzumi would not be surprised at either if it happened to be true). 

The beta could definitely see how happy and more relaxed the redhead's aura was now- any idiot could see that from a mile away. The change in the heir was truly a 180.

But...there was another part to the heir that Mayuzumi could see- a part that he wonders if Furihata Kouki was aware of was inside his mate. 

It was like Akashi Seijuurou had a sort of ticking bomb inside of him. It was really hidden deep, but if something were to happen....then the beta knew that shit would definitely hit the fan.

When it came to his omega....Seijuurou got extremely protective and possessive of him. 

Especially possessive. And in a dangerous way.

It wasn't dangerous in the way like Seijuurou's old personality was- now that was plain psychotic.

When someone posed even the slightest threat or showed just a bit of interest in his brunette, the redhead would show his anger in a subtle way- which would only be noticeable in his red, piercing gaze and the warning scent he would give out with his dominant alpha pheromones.

The beta recalled the time when Seijuurou had told him about some alpha who had made a lewd and dirty comment about his omega. Thankfully, the omega was distracted by Mibuchi while Seijuurou went to deal with the insolent alpha, together with Nebuya and Hayama.

Mayuzumi shuddered when he remembered the sinister smile on the redhead's face when he told the other, in gruesome details, about what they did to the alpha.

The silver-haired beta honestly didn't know who to feel more sorry for- the probably dead alpha or the redhead's bond mate who was most likely unaware about how truly terrifying his alpha could be.

Honestly, Mayuzumi would wonder at times if the heir did business for the yakuza. The position of mafia boss would seriously fit the redhead perfectly.

But atlas, Mayuzumi supposed that this was why the beta was here together with the alpha, forced to be on these once-every-two-week meetings.

Because the alpha needed some serious help. In every way imaginable.

And if the beta had to be the one to stop the heir from creating a massacre, then so be it (though he really, really, REALLY wished he didn't have to be that person).

So Mayuzumi knew that his advise was useful to the other, especially whenever Seijuurou's green-eyed monster would rear it's ugly head. Cause apparently a lot of people were attracted to his male omega (and it didn't help that the omega himself was completely clueless of the fact that he was so wanted). 

Mayuzumi cannot even count how many times Seijuurou would ask his advise on how to deal with his bond mate's admirers without him ending up in jail for man-slaughter (the redhead didn't ask the last part, but it was obviously insinuated).

The alpha's jealousy was really something to be reckoned with, just like now.

"Wait, so you're jealous that your mate's been hanging around your pink friend too much?" Mayuzumi questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

Today's problem was how the redhead's bond mate had gotten quite close to his other female omega friend. Apparently the two had been practically inseparable for the last month and the alpha was not happy at the new development since now the alpha had less time to be with his mate.

Seijuurou frowned. "I'm not jealous." He ignored the look his senpai gave him then. "I was just caught off guard and a bit saddened when Kouki rejected my offer for a date this morning." He explained.

Mayuzumi snorted, poking at one of the green pieces of tofu on his plate. "Well it's nice to know how much you truly wanted to visit me today."

Seijuurou gave him an apologetic look in response. "You know that's not what I meant, Senpai."

"Don't call me senpai, brat." Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and he stuffed one of the tofus in his mouth. 

"So what do you suggest I do, senpai? Kouki's never said no to a date before." The redhead pointed out, glumly.

Mayuzumi hummed, already knowing what to say in this situation. "All I'm hearing is how you apparently don't trust the guy. You think he's gonna leave you just like that? Hm...and here I thought you were actually fond of that mate of yours."

Seijuurou darkened, his eyes burning with anger. "I love Kouki. Do not ever accuse me of anything other than that." The heir practically hissed at him, furiously.

And this was the dark side the beta had talked about.

Most people would probably be afraid shitless of the redhead at this point, but Mayuzumi was so used to dealing with the heir's temper- especially when it involved his mate- that the beta only gave the other a bored look as he bit into one of the crab rolls loudly.

"So if you love and trust him, then stop thinking he'll leave you for someone else. If you're still worried, then just tell him about it. Don't just sit here and whine about your insecurities to me. Whine to him- he's your mate which also makes him your keeper. Not me." Mayuzumi told him, looking at the other with rare, serious eyes.

Seijuurou looked stunned before directing his gaze down at the table, looking a bit ashamed of his actions. "I apologize for always bothering you with my problems, senpai. And I shouldn't have lost my temper back there. I deeply am regretful." 

Mayuzumi looked at him blankly. Now it was the time for him to cheer the alpha up since a depressed Seijuurou was just only slightly better than an angry Seijuurou. 

Though they were both equally a pain in his ass.

At least now he got the heir to release all his pent up frustrations. Now the alpha won't have any unhealthy feelings stocked up inside him anymore.

"Look, Akashi. Even though I've only met your bond mate once since the winter cup, though I never really spoke to him directly, even I can tell how much he loves you. The way his eyes light up when he looks at you...it's like he's looking at a never-ending bookshelf, which is way better than the sun by the way." He added.

Seijuurou brightened as he looked up at the beta. "Do you really think so, senpai?"

Mayuzumi really did snort this time as he rolled his eyes. "I'd bet all my novels on it." 

As the redhead proceeded to tell him about something 'cute' that his mate had done the week before, Mayuzumi eyed the menu beside him as he wondered whether he should order something more. As he contemplated this, he caught sight of something at the corner of his eye.

Well speak of the devil...

"Senpai, are you listening?" Seijuurou asked when he noticed the silver-haired beta looking off to somewhere.

"Nope." Mayuzumi didn't bother lying. He pointed a finger at something behind the redhead. "Also, you have a special delivery."

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What are you-"

"Sei!" The redhead stopped and his eyes widened as he quickly looked behind him. Mayuzumi watched as his former captain wore a smile that was the happiest that he had ever seen on any human being. He actually found it kinda disgusting how happy the alpha looked.

"Kouki, what are you doing here?" Akashi standing up as his mate came up to their table. 

There was pink-haired girl walking besides the brunette, whom Mayuzumi automatically knew to be Momoi Satsuki, the omega who Seijuurou had been getting jealous over earlier.

The girl had a bright smile on her face as she greeted them and proceeded to take the seat next to the beta, not even bothering to ask if it was okay. Mayuzumi, already used to being around pushy people, just scooted his chair closer to the window, not wanting to sit too close to the omega girl.

Kouki grinned as he took the other's hand in his own. "Sacchan and I were walking down the street and then I saw you from the window. I hope that we're not interrupting anything?" Kouki asked, looking a bit worried as he peeked at the blank-faced beta across the table.

Seijuurou shook his head as he brought up his mate's hand and placed a soft kiss there, loving the pink blush that appeared on the omega's cheeks. "Of course not, love. Why don't you take a seat?" He gestured towards the empty chair next to him.

Kouki smiled widely as he nodded. The alpha pulled out the chair for him, making Kouki blush even more. As the omega was about to sit, he paused when he noticed something.

"Isn't that Mushoku Tensei?" Kouki pointed out, staring at the book sticking out of Mayuzumi's bag.

Mayuzumi blinked once before raising his eyebrow at the omega. "It is. Have you read it before?"

Kouki nodded shyly, taking his seat as he said, "I've only read a few of the novels. It's good but the main character is a bit...ah, too explicit-minded for me to really enjoy the series." 

The older beta had a small smirk playing on his lips. "You mean he's a pervert." He corrected.

"Yeah." Kouki nodded, his face a flushed pink. "I can't stand it. And it's not just the way he treats the girls, but the girls themselves are so....they just sit there and are totally fine with him eyeing them, groping them and even stealing their underwear! Stories like that aren't really for me. I prefer other light novels."

Mayuzumi now looked semi-interested as he looked at the brunette. "You read light novels too?" 

Kouki smiled as he nodded his head enthusiastically (he always loved discussing literature with a fellow reader). "I'm a huge book otaku. I love reading light novels, classic novels, foreign literature (though it has to be translated in either japanese and I can even read a bit of english for me to understand it) manga, fanfiction...as long as it has a story, I'll definitely read it!" He told the other excitedly.

Mayuzumi nodded in complete agreement with the omega. "What's your favorite light novel?" He looked completely interested as he leaned forward a bit, focused on the male omega.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Seijuurou stiffening. 

Mayuzumi mentally smirked as he made sure to lean forward a bit further, placing his elbow on the table this time and he gave off a slight interested scent.

He really wasn't the least interested in the brunette that way, and a person could tell the difference between a fake scent compared to a true one, but Mayuzumi couldn't help but want to mess with the alpha a bit.

Call it a bit of petty payback for always having to deal with the heir on a routine basis.

He could tell that the pink girl beside him was softly giggling, obviously catching on to what he was up to.

"I've been obsessed with HakoMari right now. Kuroko recommended it to me and I just binge-read all the volumes." The omega admitted bashfully, completely oblivious to what was going on. "I haven't read the last volume yet because I just don't want the story to end! But I really want to know what will happen with the last of the boxes and with O and if Kazuki and Maria will get married to each other."

"I completely understand." Mayuzumi said, remembering how he would reread that series every once in a while. "I did the same thing with the last volume of the Monogatari and Zaregoto Series. The novel I'm into now is Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru."

The brunette's eyes lit up at that. "Ah! I know that one- I'm waiting for the new volume to come out. So you like it too, Mayuzumi-kun? Actually, now that I think of it, you do sort of remind me of the main character."

One of the corners of Mayuzumi's lips lifted slightly, showing a slight smile that was actually genuine towards the omega. "Yeah, I guess I can relate to Hikigaya. So have you read the latest volume of No Game No Life?"

As the two began discussing more light novels, Seijuurou and Momoi exchanged looks with one another, the pinkhead not quite able to hide her smile as she looked at an irritated Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun, we've been forgotten haven't we?" Momoi sighed, a bit annoyed herself since she couldn't join into their conversation since she never read any light novels before- she preferred to read magazines, sports books and sometimes some shoujo and shounen manga.

"It seems so." Seijuurou replied, narrowing his eyes at the two who was animatedly conversing with one another. Seeing his bond mate smiling at his senpai was alarming for him- especially since he could smell the pheromones the beta was giving off (deep down, he knew that the interest was fake and that his senpai was probably teasing him....but it still didn't stop him from wanting to grab his mate and carry him far away from this place).

Chuckling at something the omega said, Mayuzumi leaned back in his chair and sent a side glance at Seijuurou. When the omega's attention was directed towards a text that was sent to his phone, the beta quietly whispered loud enough so only his kouhai (plus the pink girl) could hear, "Hey Akashi, if things don't work out between Furihata and you, I'll gladly take him from you." Mayuzumi gave him a smirk.

Seijuurou didn't give the other the satisfaction of showing any more of the annoyance/upset he was feeling but there was a definite crack that was heard around the table.

Kouki looked up from his phone in alarm. "Did you guys heard something just now?" He looked at his mate worriedly.

Seijuurou pasted on a wide smile on his face as he shook his head and gently assured his mate that it was probably nothing. "Here, Kouki. Would you like to try some?" Making a gesture towards his food. As he said this, he discreetly placed his now-broken phone that had been in his other hand into his pocket.

Kouki nodded his head, noting that the food looked really good. Taking the small rice bowl and the chopsticks that Seijuurou handed him, Kouki tried some of the tofu and vegetables.

"Mmm! This is so yummy!" Kouki gushed, taking a piece of broccoli and eating it together with some rice.

Seijuurou's earlier bad mood completely evaporated, now happily watching his boyfriend enjoying the food. Grabbing his own chopsticks, Seijuurou picked a piece of the dragon chicken and held it up lovingly towards the omega. "Try some of this Kouki. But be careful- it's a tad spicy." He smiled as he gently fed the other the small morsel.

Chewing on the chicken, Kouki beamed at Seijuurou. "The spice is just right- oh! There's a bit of sweetness in here." He commented.

As the two continued to feed each other (Kouki insisted that the alpha enjoy his meal as well) Mayuzumi continued to look on at them.

The beta was pretty sure that the two lovebirds completely forgot about everyone around them, too caught up in their own little bubble. 

The beta also noted that they were wearing similar clothing- a simple tee with a jacket, although Akashi was wearing an orange sports hoodie while Kouki wore a light green rain jacket. 

Something silver caught his eye and it wasn't the silver watch that Seijuurou was wearing.

Mayuzumi stared at the simple silver ring that was on the fourth finger of the omega's left hand.

Huh.

But Mayuzumi knew that if he were to comment on it, he would most likely end up having to hear some sappy, love story from the two.

No thank you.

So he quickly moved on from the ring and now focused his attention back on his own food, eating the rest of it quickly so he could finally leave and go home (since the omega was here, Seijuurou would be fine with letting him leave).

Just as he sipped the last of his drink, he heard a sigh to his left. He had almost forgotten that the pink-haired girl was still there.

"I'm so jealous of them." Momoi pouted, crossing her arms on the table and laying her chin down on it.

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow at that as he glanced at the couple once more. 

The brunette giggled as the redhead dabbed a small spot of sauce on his cheek with a napkin.

Mayuzumi looked back at the pink girl. "Why?" Was all he could ask. Looking at the two made him feel no jealously whatsoever- all he felt was disturbed and a bit ill actually.

Momoi sighed again, her gaze still on them. "I wish I had a love like that. I mean, even just half of what they have would be enough for me." She replied.

Mayuzumi blinked as he looked at the girl, carefully this time. 

She was very pretty- even Mayuzumi could tell that the girl's looks were above average with her clear white skin, curvy figure with a generous bust, and her very unique, long pink colored hair. But it was the girl's equally pink eyes that caught his attention.

Mayuzumi could tell that this girl wasn't as dumb as what her first impression gave off. He could clearly see the intelligence there and he now understood how somehow like her could be the manager of her middle and high school boys basketball teams.

And anyone who could handle being around the miracle freaks on a daily basis definitely earned his respect (dealing with one miracle was annoying enough).

"You break up with someone?" Mayuzumi guessed, noticing the regretful, longing smile on her face, before mentally berating himself for asking. He really didn't want to hear the girl's long sob story and definitely didn't want to deal with her crying if the breakup brought her bad memories.

But thankfully, Momoi didn't cry or do any of that stuff. She simply turned to give him a sad smile before shrugging her shoulder. "We weren't dating. It was just me who loved him, even though I knew he wouldn't love me back." Was all she said before turning back and watching the idiot couple once more.

Mayuzumi didn't know why, but seeing the girl moping around like that made him feel the most irritated he had felt that day. Sighing loudly, the beta opened his mouth to comment. "Well that's dumb of you."

Momoi chuckled humorlessly as she looked back at him. "I know."

"But...I suppose loving someone unconditionally, while knowing that the person can never be yours, is something that not everyone can do." Mayuzumi conceded.

"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel. So...I'm okay with how things ended. I mean, a clear rejection is always better than a fake promise, right?" The girl pointed out.

Mayuzumi smiled slightly as he shrugged. "I guess. Sounds to me that to whoever your crush was, you were only a chapter to them. But for you, they were the book."

Momoi smiled wider, looking much more brighter. "That's clever. Did you think of that yourself?"

The beta smirked. "Nope. Light novel."

The pink-haired girl laughed. "It's still a nice saying. What kind of light novel was it? Maybe I'll read it." 

Mayuzumi looked at her, surprised. "You read light novels?"

"Nope. Not even once." Momoi grinned when the other snorted at her reply.

"You sad, pitiful girl." Mayuzumi told her, actually sounding truly sorry for her. He pitied her more now than he did when he heard about her one-sided love.

The pink-haired omega laughed loudly at his reply. Still giggling, Momoi scooted her chair back and stood up, straightening the white jacket she wore. "Ne, Mayuzumi-kun. Wanna go to a bookstore? I'm kinda interested in reading a light novel now and I would like your opinion on which story would be good." She asked him.

Mayuzumi looked thoughtful, unsure whether he should go or not. Even though he found the girl on the 2% of people that he didn't find automatically irritating (yet) that didn't mean that he wanted to spend more time around her or anyone else. He just really wanted to go home and be alone for the rest of the day.

Seeing the other's indecision, Momoi added, "Pretty please, Mayuzumi-kun? I'll buy a novel for you if you want." Leaning in close to the other, the omega quietly whispered, "And it would be a good excuse for us to leave these two to themselves. Don't you agree?"

Mayuzumi's eyes widened at that as he looked at what the couple was doing now.

Kouki was practically on the other's lap at this point, both of them engaged in light kisses and exchanging 'sex-eyes' at each other.

Yeah, he's definitely not staying any longer.

"Yo, Akashi. Me and Momoi are leaving." Mayuzumi announced, getting up from his seat.

The couple pulled away from each other and looked at them in surprise. "Both of you are?" Kouki was the one to ask.

Momoi smiled at him as she gathered her purse. "Mayuzumi-kun agreed to take me to the bookstore so he could help me pick out some light novels for me." She explained.

Seijuurou looked even more surprised at this as he raised his eyebrows at the silver-haired beta. "You've agreed to accompany her, senpai?"

Mayuzumi gave him one of his best deadpanned looks. "Stop calling me senpai and I'm only doing it cause she bribed me with buying me one novel of my choosing."

The redhead chuckled at that, leaning back in his chair as he wrapped his arm around his bond mate. "I've actually noticed this for a while now, but it seems that you are quite....easily convincible as long as you are given the right incentive, senpai."

Mayuzumi couldn't help but snort at the observation, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed. And I truly hate that about myself."

Seijuurou smiled gently at him. "So, senpai. Shall I see you again in two weeks?" 

If Mayuzumi was truthfully honestly with himself....deep down inside, he actually enjoyed their strange meetings. 

As much as he still yearned for a much less troublesome life, he found that his interactions with the redhead were quite intriguing and at most times, amusing to him. 

He was one of the few people who could witness the Akashi Seijuurou become insecure, lose control of his emotions and could actually give the heir his own advise or comments and know that the alpha would actually listen to him. His opinions were actually worth something to the heir.

It made Mayuzumi feel quite superior. And that was a feeling he liked a lot.

So yes, Mayuzumi really didn't mind the redhead visiting him every two weeks at his cafe. He didn't mind that his manager let him have a break in order to accompany the heir to a restaurant. And he even didn't mind that he usually had to listen to the redhead's whines and moans and needed to give the other his advise on whatever the crisis was for that day.

But there was no freaking way he'd ever admit that to the redheaded alpha.

He'd rather go to University of Tokyo than do that.

So Mayuzumi made sure to give his former captain the best bored with a touch of annoyance look that he could muster up.

"Whatever. It's not like I can stop you since you'll just come anyway, whether I tell you to or not." Mayuzumi replied as he walked towards the exit.

Oh well. A normal and mediocre life was overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And once again, there is some lovely art for this story from the wonderful shinjuasaka. Even though they didn't know that I had been the one who had requested this art, they still managed to draw EXACTLY what I had wanted and it actually matched well with a scene in this story. Thank you again, shin-chan! ♪٩(✿′ᗜ‵✿)۶♪  
> Come see it here: http://shinjuasaka.tumblr.com/post/164876088792/hi-firstly-im-a-huge-fan-of-your-art-both
> 
> The next story in this series will be...a bit different. In life, one of the things that we learn as we grow older is that you should be careful of what you say to someone, especially if it's someone you love. Because you never know what will happen in the future and you might never get a chance to apologize to them ever again... | ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ


End file.
